Voice message systems, and the like have become common modes of communication among business persons and consumers alike. Typically, a business organization will have a PBX direct a caller's telephone call to an appropriate extension within the organization. If the connection is not completed, the call is forwarded to a voice mail system wherein the caller may leave a message in a "mailbox" having an address corresponding to the extension called.
However, a problem with these types of systems is that in order to leave a telephone message or respond to a telephone message, it is required that the recipient access those messages with the same voice mail system as the sender or that the sender manually make telephone calls and dictate the message. Also, typically, when a message has been left for recipient using the telephone, the sender is not allowed to edit a message once it has been recorded and must redial the telephone and must recite the message repeatedly.
Furthermore, the prior art systems have been unable to overcome the limitation that the same type of voice mail system must be used.
Furthermore, these voice mail systems do not provide an interface for user with the exception of a menu of phone key to press. Most voice mail systems are limited in that voice messages cannot be delivered outside of the local voice mail system.